SWEET REVENGE
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: El que juega con fuego se quema. Y el que intenta burlarse de Starfire y Raven termina pagandolo con creces. LA VENGANZA ES MÁS DULCE DE LO QUE TÚ NUNCA FUISTE. Raven, Starfire, Roy Harper.


**¡Buenas noches lectores!**

 **Esta historia es una clara muestra de por qué no se debe jugar con fuego sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Tómenlo con diversión… espero que lo disfruten.**

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **SWEET REVENGE.**

 _LA VENGANZA ES MÁS DULCE DE LO QUE TÚ NUNCA FUISTE, ROY HARPER._

Si herir los sentimientos de una mujer ya es asunto grave, herir la confianza y el orgullo de dos de ellas es mil veces peor, en especial si hablamos de una alienígena bastante susceptible y una híbrida altiva. Con todo el cólera y la frustración que pudieron reunir, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la demonesa a puerta cerrada y con claras intenciones de venganza. Si ellas estaban dolidas por lo que había pasado, él iba aprender a las malas que con ellas nadie jugaba, mucho menos al mismo tiempo. Planearon lo impensable, lo hablaron hasta pasada la madrugada y cuando se aseguraron de que todo estuviera perfecto se acostaron a dormir ansiosas de que amaneciera rápido.  
Cerca de la una de la tarde Raven buscó en su móvil el número telefónico del chico, respiró profundo y marcó. 

-Harper! Oí que vienes esta noche a la ciudad. - La voz de la chica sonó traviesa a través del teléfono. –

-Negocios... lo de siempre, preciosa. Que gusto escucharte de nuevo. -Contestó el arquero con el mismo tono.

\- Que trabajes y que salves la ciudad está perfecto, pero siempre deja un espacio para divertirte un poco...

\- ¿Qué te pasa Raven? Normalmente no eres tú la que insinúa este tipo de cosas.

\- Comentó divertido el chico.

\- Solo ansiosa de verte Harper... ya que la última vez no pudimos... -respondió haciendo énfasis en la última línea

\- Lo sé preciosa... ya sabes cómo tengo que estar pendiente de una cosa y de otra con Queen Consolidated de día y con Green Arrow y la ciudad de noche...

\- Me imagino... pero también imagino que sacarás un espacio para mí esta noche.

\- Salgo de una reunión cerca de las nueve pm ¿puedes a esa hora?

\- Te espero en The Fairmontt Hotel a las 10.

\- ¿The Fairmontt Hotel? Es uno de los mejores de la ciudad... ¿a qué se debe tanto detalle?

\- Ya sabes Roy, hay que celebrar el reencuentro. - El chico esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Cuenta conmigo, preciosa.

\- Entonces, hasta esta noche. - pronunció las últimas palabras como un susurro y colgó el teléfono. Minutos después salió por el pasillo pasándose por la habitación de Starfire quien esperaba ansiosa con la puerta abierta. Sin levantar sospechas la peli violeta le guiñó el ojo a su compañera y siguió su camino. El juego había comenzado.

A su parecer la reunión había sido de las más aburridas e innecesarias a las que había tenido que asistir últimamente, realmente necesitaba poner su cabeza en otro lugar, y en medio de las piernas de la gótica más guapa de la ciudad no le pareció mala opción.  
Llegó a las 10:10 al hotel, al preguntar por su acompañante la recepcionista le indicó directamente la suite ubicada en el último piso. Sorprendido por la elección del lugar de la chica se convenció de que esa noche la iba a pasar realmente bien. Demoró siete minutos más entre coger el ascensor y dar con la puerta indicada. Abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Buenas noches, señor impuntual. – Raven estaba sentada en un sillón blanco en el fondo de la habitación. Su vestido azul oscuro de encaje se abrazaba desde sus hombros hasta arriba de sus rodillas en perfecta sincronía con su delicada cintura. Sus brazos y sus piernas desnudas parecían brillar al contacto con la luz de la habitación. Unos labios carmesí, una mirada expresiva y una sonrisa tan traviesa como la de él lo tentaban segundo a segundo. Descruzó sus piernas y se levantó asegurándose de que su vestido se quedara en su lugar. Unos tacones negros hacían ver sus piernas más largas y tonificadas que nunca, casi quedaba a la altura del muchacho. Se acercó sin quitar su sonrisa y le ofreció la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-Buenas noches, Rachel. – Roy la miró de arriba abajo provocándose con cada centímetro de piel. Recibió la copa, cerró la puerta y miró a la chica de nuevo. – No te dicen la reina de la oscuridad por nada, preciosa. – Tomó de la copa y la dejó a un lado. – Ahora veamos cómo desatas el infierno en la tierra. – La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con tanto deseo y necesidad que casi sentía como se quemaban sus labios.

-No me tientes Roy Harper, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Entonces enséñame.

-Con gusto. 

Raven caminó hacia atrás guiada por Roy directo a la cama. Cuando sintió que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de esta, se liberó del agarre del chico y le sacó la chaqueña negra de un solo tirón. Roy estaba encantado de ver el deseo personificado en la mujer que tenía en frente. Ni tímida ni perezosa Raven sacó de una vez su corbata jugando un poco con ella, segundos después la camisa blanca fue a dar al piso junto con el resto de la ropa. Lo miró fijamente, dibujó una línea en el pecho del arquero con su dedo hasta llegar a su abdomen y segundos después se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente. La quietud y sumisión que había tenido Harper hasta ahora desaparecieron en ese mismo momento, dejó los labios de la pelivioleta solo para clavarse en su cuello. Ella gimió ante la ferocidad de su compañero quien tenía planes de quedarse ahí clavado un buen rato.

-¿Roy? – Preguntó con la voz cortada.

-Dime preciosa. – Contestó el sin abandonar el cuello de la chica.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. – Roy esperó un momento y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿más? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Raven fue indescriptible.

-Invité a una amiga… para hacerlo más interesante. – En ese momento unas delicadas manos se pasearon por la espalda desnuda del hombre. Al sentir el contacto volteó bruscamente a ver nada más y nada menos que a la tamaraniana con un strapless verde oscuro tan ceñido a su cuerpo como el de la hechicera. Su cabello rojo suelto colgaba tras sus hombros hasta su cintura y sus ojos agraciados dejaron estupefacto al muchacho por unos segundos.

-¿Star… Starfire? – Balbuceó nervioso.

-Hola Roy. – Dijo la aludida ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y con una expresión entre dulzura y fiereza solo digna de la alienígena.

-¿Qué… qué hace ella… ustedes… ustedes dos?

-¿Qué pasa Harper? ¿Intimidado? – Preguntó Raven pegada a la espalda de él. Roy se separó de ambas quedando en frente de ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué está pasando chicas? – Preguntó con la voz un poco más firme, pero evidentemente nervioso. Ambas se miraron y luego se sentaron en la cama. Ambas cruzaron la pierna derecha.

-Queríamos que te divirtieras con ambas esta noche… ya sabes, para que no tuvieras que escoger. – Dijo Starfire con una inocencia bastante fingida.

-Ya sabes, como la última vez que viniste no tuviste tiempo de llamarme porque estabas muy ocupado con Star, quisimos ahorrarte el trabajo y venir las dos de una vez. – Se levantaron nuevamente acorralándolo. Starfire se pegó a la espalda del chico y Raven a su pecho.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Roy? – Preguntó la hechicera peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Roy nervioso la miró fijamente mientras Starfire paseaba sus manos por los brazos tónicos y entrenados del arquero.

-¿Lo tienen ustedes? – Preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Raven se rió unos segundos abrazándose al cuerpo del muchacho escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Starfire también emitió una risita posando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Roy.

\- Eres un descarado Roy Harper. – Dijo Raven mirándolo de nuevo. –Pero ¿sabes qué me gusta de ti? Que no discriminas – Roy tragó saliva. No podía entender la actitud de las chicas. –Se te para en frente una alienígena esbelta y bronceada y tú _te la comes_ , se te para en frente una hechicera pálida y tonificada y… ¡ _también te la comes_! Que gustos tan variados tienes Roy. 

\- No queremos decepcionarte querido. – Prosiguió Starfire cerca de su oreja dejando un rastro de aliento tibio tras cada palabra. – Esta noche todos los platos son para ti. – Apretó los brazos del chico y antes de que pudiera librarse del agarre de la alienígena, Raven le dio un certero golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que el arquero doblara las rodillas y perdiera el equilibrio del dolor. 

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos con unos huevos estrellados? – Dijo la hechicera con una voz mucho más ruda que la de hace un momento, aún sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que él no cayera al piso. – ¿Eso también te lo tragas completo Harper?- Mientras tanto la peli roja apretó aún con más fuerza los brazos del chico uniéndolos tras su espalda y esposándolo para que no se pudiera mover.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo Roy con los dientes apretados y aún retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Oh Vamos Harper! Esos no son la clase de gritos que yo recuerdo saliendo de tu boca. –Dijo Starfire quien con ayuda de Raven empujaron al muchacho a la cama, con los brazos inmovilizados y cayendo en posición fetal por el golpe.

-Están locas. – Gritó tratando de reincorporarse en la cama sin éxito. - ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – La cólera en su voz era evidente.

-¡Divirtiéndonos! Para eso vinimos, ¿no? – Dijo Raven caminando hacia el baño. Roy la miró aterrorizado alejarse de él sin saber con qué volvería a acercarse. Luego miró a Starfire parada al lado de la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa y una expresión en su cara que nunca antes había visto.

-¡Están locas! – Repitió nuevamente echándose sobre su espalda. Starfire aprovechó la posición del chico para sentársele encima con las piernas abiertas.

-Locas, locas, locas… no. –Dijo la extraterrestre agachándose y halando un poco el cabello castaño de Roy. – Dolidas y cabreadas me parece que son expresiones más adecuadas… pero descuida, pronto vamos a canalizar todos esos sentimientos haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer… ¡Justicia! – Soltó el cabello del muchacho y se puso en pie nuevamente.

-Por cierto, no hagas mucho esfuerzo para moverte, el champagne tenía suficiente secobarbital como para mantenerte sumiso toda la noche – Dijo la hechicera.

-Ok, ok, lo sé. Fui un imbécil por haberme metido con las dos, pero esto es una locura. Las dos chicas de los titanes aterrorizando y drogando a un hombre en un hotel… piensen en lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera… 

\- ¿Y quién demonios podría enterarse Roy? ¿Vas a gritar hasta que alguien venga a rescatarte o prefieres que te pase tu móvil para que llames a papi Oliver? – Dijo Raven desde el baño. 

\- ¡Adelante Roy, grita! Mientras tanto… - Satarfire se sentó en la cama al lado del cuerpo de Harper con un pequeño dispositivo en su mano – …te enseño una de las últimas innovaciones tecnológicas de los titanes de las manos de Cyborg. Ese gran hombre de metal… que aparte resulta ser todo un caballero, se las ha ingeniado para inventar esto. –Dijo mostrándole un pequeño botón metálico no más grande que la tapa de una botella. – Este pequeño botoncito aísla el ruido de toda una habitación. – Se levantó de la cama – Solo hay que ponerlo acá… - Pegó el dispositivo a la puerta - … y listo… gritos silenciados hasta que la puerta vuelva a ser abierta! ¿no es genial?

\- Maldición. –Dijo Roy dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón dándose cuenta que estaba completamente jodido. Su voz sonó más como un lloriqueo que cualquier otra cosa. La tamaraniana regresó y se sentó a su lado derecho. Segundos después regresó Raven con una taza en la mano de solo dios sabrá qué a sentarse a su derecha.

-Tampoco tienes por qué poner esa cara Harper… no te vamos a matar. – La voz de la chica oscura sonó calmada y sincera. – Es solo que nos jodiste mucho a ambas y eso tiene consecuencias. Ojalá pudiéramos hacerte sentir como nosotras nos sentimos cuando nos dimos cuenta… pero es inútil. Así que decidimos mostrarte otro tipo de dolor… uno que solo las chicas conocemos, ya sabes, para sacar la espinita. Acto seguido tomó la taza y con una especie de brocha untó el pecho del chico de algo espeso y tibio.

-¿Qué putas van a hacer? – Preguntó cerrando los ojos y alzando la voz.

-Se llama depilación tonto – Contestó Starfire mirando como Raven pacientemente esparcía el líquido hasta el abdomen del chico. – Es gracias a eso que las piernas nos quedan tan suaves como a ti te gustan. – Raven rio y miró a su compañera.

-¿A ambas nos decía lo mismo? – Bajó la mirada cruzándola con la de Harper. – Que poco creativo Roy. – Siguió jugando con la brocha sobre el pecho del arquero.

-¡No… chicas, esperen! Perdón ¿sí? Lo siento, en serio. Pero… pídanme lo que quieran, en serio, lo que se les ocurra, pero no sigan con esta payasada.

-¿Lo que queramos Harper?- Dijo Raven deteniéndose.

-¡Sí! Lo que quieran.- Las chicas se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Tú qué quieres Star? – La ojiverde se quedó pensativa.

-Nada que no pueda conseguir por mi cuenta. – Raven sonrió orgullosa de la respuesta de su amiga. - ¿Y tú Rach? – Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Roy, tu propuesta acaba de ser algo así como lo más patético que has dicho desde siempre. – El chico maldiciendo en voz baja volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se notaba que tenía el cuello cansado de sostenerlo en el aire y sus manos tallándole la espalda no ayudaban mucho.

¿Cansado? – Roy ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada a Star. Ella alcanzo una almohada de la cabecera de la cama, le levanto la cabeza a Roy y se la puso debajo.

-¿Qué esperas, que te de las gracias?

-De ti hace rato dejé de esperar cualquier cosa Roy.- Contestó con naturalidad mientras levantaba una mochila del suelo y sacaba unas tiras blancas. Luego empezó a pegarlas sobre el pecho del chico en orden. Raven dejó la taza con la cera a un lado.

-Chicas… por favor.

-Uno tiene que estar muy desesperado para pasar de ser un grosero a un miedoso en dos segundos. – dijo Raven.

-Bueno… ¿quién empieza? – Preguntó la extraterrestre con ánimo.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera? – Contestó la gótica

Tiene que ser una puta broma. – comentó Roy mirando con miedo como su sufrimiento se decidía mediante un juego de niños.

-¿Tú cómo le hacías para escogernos Roy?

-Váyanse a la mierda.

Pues te vas con nosotras. –Respondieron las dos al tiempo bastante molestas con la actitud del chico. Cada una tomó una punta de las tiras pegadas al pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces halaron dejándole la piel rojiza y libre de cualquier rastro de bello. Roy gritó del dolor al sentir el ardor en su pecho.

-¡Maldición! – Levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo permitírselo y sopló tratando de aliviar la sensación. Ambas chicas soltaron carcajadas por lo menos durante dos minutos. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y controlando su risa continuaron con su tarea hasta que solo quedó una tira en el abdomen del chico.

-¡No más! Raven, Starfire, en serio… ¡ya basta! – dijo el chico bastante desesperado después de quedar con la piel tan maltratada.

-¡Ay no exageres Roy… después de aplicas cremita y eso pasa…

¡Por azar! Cómo es posible que sigan afirmando que las mujeres somos el sexo débil si salimos con mucha más dignidad de una depilada que un hombre… Acaba ya con esto Star, si sigue gritando así me va a hacer doler la cabeza. –Raven se levantó de la cama y tomó la mochila.

¿Listo para la última? – Preguntó la alienígena mirando a su víctima. Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica haló con la última tira dejando todo el torso del chico irritado y verdaderamente suave. Después de unos momentos, cuando la sensación de ardor había pasado Harper volvió a hablar.

-Bien… lo hicieron. Me tienen aquí hace más de media hora… ¿Acabaron? – La rabia que tenía le dejaba la cara tan roja como estaba su pecho.

-No en realidad. –Respondió Raven con su voz monótona. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par mirándolas.

\- Pero tranquilo Roy, no falta mucho y en lo que a dolor corporal concierne ya acabamos. De todas maneras no nos podemos tomar toda la noche, tenemos una cena en una hora… solo deja que te arreglemos para la ocasión.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la ocasión? ¿Cuál ocasión?

Ni creas que es para llevarte a nuestra cena… no queremos quitarte protagonismo… pero deja que te acabemos de "arreglar" y ya te contamos. – Raven le pasó una cosmetiquera a Starfire. Ella, bastante contenta vació el contenido de la cartera sobre la cama al lado del chico y empezó a organizar todo.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda van a hacer?

-No creo que sea muy difícil de imaginar. –Contestó Raven levantándose con un marcador negro en la mano. – La verdad pensamos que un tatuaje sería más divertido. – A Roy se le erizó la piel de solo pensar en lo que las chicas le iban a hacer. –Pero ninguna de las dos sabe cómo manejar la maquinita esa… así que creemos que con un marcados basta… tampoco queremos lastimarte… mucho.

Lo del maquillaje lo entiendo… creo. ¿Pero un marcador? – La voz del chico sonó insegura.

Sí, un marcador… y un bonito mensaje…como los que nos enviabas a las dos.

Los estuvimos comparando Roy, de verdad que te falta creatividad… pero a nosotras no. Ahora quédate quieto si no quieres que te lastime el ojo con el encrespador de pestañas.

Starfire empezó a ponerle el maquillaje en la cara a Roy como si de una profesional se tratara. Roy, resignado, a estas alturas de la noche solo se dedicaba a maldecir de vez en cuando y a tratar de pensar en el momento en que su karma pasara. Después de todo no negaba que se lo merecía. Raven se sentó sobre las piernas del chico con el marcador y una hoja de papel en las manos. Al principio Harper se esforzaba para ver lo que la hechicera escribía sobre su pecho y su abdomen, que al contacto con la tinta ardía de nuevo. Después de unas cuantas advertencias de Star y varias ocasiones en las que el delineador pudo haber terminado dentro de sus ojos se quedó quieto. Estaba cansado por la posición, las piernas se le habían dormido por tener a Raven sentada sobre ellas mucho tiempo y sobretodo le dolía la espalda apoyada contra sus manos esposadas. Pasados unos minutos la peliroja finalmente pareció haber acabado. Momentos después Raven dejó de escribir y cerró el marcador.

¡Listo! – Dijeron las dos poniéndose de pie y admirando su trabajo - ¿Agotado por la posición? – Preguntó la ojivioleta.

Ambas tomaron de los brazos al chico y lo halaron para que se pusiera de pie. Con dificultad el arquero volvió a sentir sus piernas y por un momento pudo estirarse y desentumecerse. Después de mover el cuello unas cuantas veces, volvió a mirar a las chicas. Tenía el semblante cansado, pero eso no le impedía mirar con rabia a sus compañeras.

-Bien… suficiente de tus miradas reprobatorias. ¿Quieres verte al espejo o no?

-No. –Respondió serio.

-No te hagas el difícil Roy, mira que si colaboras en unos minutos te dejamos en paz.

-Lo empujaron hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. Ridículamente maquillado, con el torso aún un poco rojizo y con un mensaje cubriendo la mayoría de su abdomen sintió como la cólera se apoderaba de él cada vez más. "Soy un perro infeliz quemado por el mismo fuego que he provocado" las letras estaban grandes y claras. Al notar la cara del chico, no pudieron más que dedicarse un buen rato a reírse y burlarse de una _gran obra maestra_.

-¿Por qué esa cara Roy?

-¿ya acabaron? – Gritó irritado de tanta burla.

-Roy, te juro por Azar que si nos vuelves a levantar la voz te voy a depilar _ahí abajo_ hasta que me asegure que nunca en tu vida te van a quedar ganas de usar tu paquete. –La voz de Raven sonó grave. Ante la amenaza el chico quedó en silencio.

-Pues dicen que sin maleza el árbol se ve más grande. –Comentó Starfire. Ambas volvieron a reír.

-Esos pobres "atributos" no se ven grandes ni con lupa. –Le contestó Raven.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Probamos?

-Harper miró aterrado a sus acompañantes.

Ambas se encargaron de dejar sin pantalones ni ropa interior a Roy. Después, paradas a cada lado del chico se quedaron mirando al espejo con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado.

-¡Lo vez, ni con lupa!

-Hmmm… si, aceptémoslo – Starfire volvió la mirada al chico – Lo tienes chiquito Roy. – Le dijo haciendo un gesto de medida con los dedos índice y pulgar dejando un espacio insignificante entre estos. Raven volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Eso no era lo que decían cuando…!

-¡Atrévete Harper! Atreveté a decir una palabra más y hago mi amenaza real. – Tragándose la rabia, volvió a cerrar la boca apretando los dientes. - ¿Ves? No es tan difícil… Acabemos con esto de una vez. – Volvieron a la habitación. Esta vez él quedó sentado al borde de la cama completamente desnudo.

-La verdad es que escogimos una media rosada porque pensamos que te iba bien el color – habló Starfire – Pero creo que es muy larga para tan pobre virilidad… ni siquiera creo que se sostenga. –Acto seguido tomó la media que evidentemente era suya y la puso cubriendo el miembro de Roy. Raven solo la observaba reteniedo una sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Listo! –Starfire se paró y volvió a mirar a su compañera. Raven asintió con la cabeza varias veces riendo.

-Maldición…¿qué más piensan hacer? – Preguntó Roy. Raven suspiró pesadamente.

-Te preguntarás Roy… ¿Por qué dos chicas que pudieron haberme dejado abandonado en un planeta a años luz de éste o en una dimensión desconocida, me traen acá y me hacen hacer el ridículo? – Le dijo Raven caminando por la habitación. – ¡Fácil! Porque eso no heriría tu ego en lo más mínimo, y como nosotras si nos molestamos en conocerte un poco, sabemos que ahí es donde más te duele. Créeme Roy Harper, nosotras después de esto quedaremos sanas, pero a ti te va a costar esta vida y la otra levantar tu reputación… si es que lo logras. – Raven se acercó al tocador de la habitación, abrió el cajón superior y sacó una cámara fotográfica. Roy sudó frío. - ¿Y sabes todo esto por qué Roy? Por creer que podías ser un perro, un mujeriego y un malnacido y salir limpio, pero no Roy, no puedes, no puedes si es con nosotras con quienes juegas.

-Pero –Prosiguió Starfire. –Estamos seguras de que cada chica a la que has utilizado estará agradecida con nosotras por esto… Eso, Roy Harper se llama justicia.

Antes de que el arquero pudiera protestar Raven tomó exactamente tres fotos con la polaroid. Al tenerlas en las manos las sacudió un poco para que se revelaran. Ella y Starfire contemplaron las imágenes con satisfacción es sus rostros.

-Listo Roy, terminamos.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con esas fotos? – Ambas empezaron a recoger todo el desorden que habían dejado sobre la cama y a guardarlo en la mochila ignorando por completo al chico. - ¡Contesten maldita sea! – Las chicas se detuvieron por un segundo, lo miraron y siguieron recogiendo. Roy desesperado se levando de la cama y empezó a golpearse contra la puerta con la intención de llamar la atención de alguien.

-Roy, estamos en la suite del último piso, nadie viene aquí a menos de que llames directamente a la recepción. – Sin perder tiempo, caminó hasta la mesa al lado de la cama y como pudo con las manos aún atadas a su espalda descolgó el teléfono tirándolo y hablando a lo que se supone sería una conexión directa con servicio a la habitación.

-No creo que sirva el teléfono. –Le dijo Raven – Digo… está desconectado.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó colérico el chico. Luego se sentó en el piso completamente derrotado y fúrico sin saber qué más hacer.

-Pero tranquilo, prosiguió la hechicera. Ya ordené que a las ocho de la mañana te trajeran el desayuno.

-¿De la mañana? – Preguntó con el corazón queriéndole saltar del pecho.

-¡Claro! – contestó Starfire. – Después de todo nos cobraban la noche completa en la suite, sería un desperdicio que nadie durmiera aquí, y ya que nosotras no podemos por nuestra cena pensamos que no te molestaría quedarte a ti.

-Relájate Roy, te lo mereces. –Raven chuzó con una jeringa el brazo del chico e inyectó lo que contenía. –Es un calmante Roy, no dura más de ocho horas, justo antes de que entren con el desayuno.

-Malditas perras… Me las van a pagar.-Fue lo último que el arquero alcanzó a decir antes de que el calmante hiciera efecto. Entre las dos chicas pusieron a Roy de nuevo en la cama, borraron cualquier rastro que las pudiera delatar y salieron de la habitación perfectamente arregladas dejando la mochila en el primer bote de basura que vieron por el pasillo. Raven llevaba un pequeño bolso negro de mano con las fotos y la cámara guardadas. La victoria y la satisfacción era completamente evidente en sus caras.

Llegaron al restaurante con 30 minutos de retraso. Robin, Chico Bestia y Cybor las esperaban en la meza con una botella de vino empezada.

-¡Chicas! –Saludó Cyborg extrañado por el retraso.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, teníamos que hacernos cargo de algo. –Respondió Raven tomando asiento al igual de que tamaraniana.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe la invitación? – Preguntó Robin.

-Queremos celebrar un acto de justicia que hemos llevado a cabo esta noche. – Contestó Starfire.

-¡Uy! ¿y lo hicieron sin nosotros? Creía que éramos un equipo. – Dijo Chico Bestia fingiendo indignación.

-En realidad – Siguió Raven – justamente te necesitamos a ti, Chico Bestia para que completes nuestra misión. -Esta vez el chico, al igual que sus compañeros se extrañaron bastante.

-Y… ¿Para qué soy bueno? – Respondió

-Necesitamos que hagas con éstas fotos lo que se te de la gana… - Le contestó Raven pasándole las fotografías. El cambiante las recibió, las observó por un momento y abrió los ojos como platos al analizar la imagen. Robin y Cyborg se acercaron para observar lo que la gótica les había dado, la misma cara de pasmo se plantó en sus caras.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Pregunto Cyborg.

-¿Ese… ese es…? –Balbuceó Robin.

-Es Roy Harper. – Dijo la hechicera – Y significa que quien intenta jugar con alguna de nosotras le va mal…

-Sobre todo si es al tiempo. – Completó Starfire. Los chicos no pudieron quitar la expresión atónita de sus caras.

-Ustedes… me están diciendo que Harper se metió con ambas… al tiempo y por eso ahora tienen en sus manos fotografías del tipo como si fuera un travesti infraganti y quieren que las exhibamos sin piedad alguna? – Dijo Cyborg después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

-Sí, eso exactamente. – Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí y momentos después se rieron hasta pensar que iban a explotar.

-¿Ustedes hicieron esto? –Preguntó Robin con las fotografías en la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos de risa. Las chicas asintieron orgullosas.

-No lo puedo creer – Dijo Cyborg tratando de parar su risa. –Yo nunca pensé que ustedes… es decir, se ven tan calmadas…

-Y lo somos Cy, tú nos conoces, pero el que juega con fuego se quema… sobre todo si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse descubrir. – Le dijo Raven.

-Aunque… -habló Star – Debo aceptar que a pesar del mal rato, me divertí bastante haciendo esto. – Chico Bestia volvió a tomar las fotografías.

-¿Qué quieren que haga exactamente con esto?

-Internet, panfletos, una valla publicitaria… lo que se te ocurra.

Eso sí, asegúrate de que sean la portada de cada revista que se vende en esta ciudad.- terminó la pelirroja.

Los titanes siguieron riendo y comentando la situación mientras cenaban. Una y otra vez se pasaban las fotos, se carcajeaban y las chicas contaban cada cosa que Harper había tenido que pagar por perro. Esa noche les quedó bastante claro a sus compañeros de equipo que Starfire y Raven eran mujeres que se iban a hacer respetar de una forma u otra… y que no era buena idea jugar sucio con ninguna de ellas.

 _ **EL EFECTO DEL CALMANTE DESAPARECIDO Y NUEVE HORAS DESPUES:**_

Alex era perfectamente consciente de que su trabajo era una mierda.  
Llevaba dos meses trabajando en el Fairmontt Hotel llevando los servicios de habitación a los huéspedes. Claro que se había encontrado con cosas extrañas, pero nunca podría haberse imaginado lo que vio esa mañana en la suite del último piso. Había un pedido para las nueve am. Tan puntual como siempre se paró frente a la puerta con la comida servida y llamó a la habitación. Al ver que nadie le abría decidió entrar para dejar el pedido adentro. Al abrir la puerta no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿El tipo sobre la cama, desnudo, con una media rosa cubriendo su miembro, el torso evidentemente depilado, un letrero en su abdomen que lo hacía quedar como el peor de los animales y las manos atadas tras su espalda… ¿¡ERA EL JÓVEN HEREDERO DE OLIVER QUEEN!?

 _ **Esta historia quedó más larga que el rosario pero bueno…**_

 _ **: Es una especie de calmante que actúa sobre el sistema nervioso.**_

 _ **, "The Farmontt Hotel" no es más que el "Fairmont Hotel" de San Francisco mal escrito. Francamente no soy muy creativa con los nombres…**_

 _ **Jajajajaja bueno… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me di garra o creen (tanto como yo) que Roy se merecía lo que las chicas le hicieron? Opiniones, sugerencias, confesiones y mentadas de madre son totalmente recibidas en los reviwes.  
¿Alguna vez han tenido esas ganas asesinas de actuar como lo hicieron Star y Raven?**_

 _ **PDTA. Por andar escribiendo esto no he actualizado "72 Horas"… prometo hacerlo mañana en la noche. Ahora si… Buenas noches lectores.**_


End file.
